


Achilles Come Down (or dissolve)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Achilles Come Down (Gang of Youths), Love, M/M, Pain, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lyrics (in italics) are from the song Achilles Come Down by Gang of Youths
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	Achilles Come Down (or dissolve)

<span;> _Achilles_  
<span;> _Achilles_  
<span;> _Achilles come down, won't you_  
<span;> _Get up off_  
<span;> _Get up off the roof?_  
  
<span;>"What are you doing? Atsumu, come on. Get down from there!" Sakusa didn't know what to do in a situation like this. His boyfriend was on the roof and he looked like he was about to jump. Sakusa didn't know how they got here. Sure, most people hated Miya, but it's not like he's ever shown signs of it getting to him before.  
  
<span;> _You're scaring us_  
<span;> _Not all of us_  
<span;> _Some of us love you_  
<span;> _Achilles, it's not much but there's proof_  
  
<span;>Surely the setter had to know that there were a few people who adored him. Sakusa would put himself on that list, though he could never admit it. Atsumu was a perfectionist whether people on the outside saw that truth or not. He pushed and pulled his limbs and mind to extremes no one else could handle. Sakusa never knew it was this bad.  
  
<span;> _You crazy assed cosmonaut_  
<span;> _Remember your virtue_  
<span;> _Redemption lies plainly in truth_  
  
<span;>Atsumu is selfish. Down to the marrow of all of his bones he is selfish. He's a good person somewhere in there, but it has never been on the surface. Sakusa loved him anyway for all of the reasons you could love someone. And now, as he stood five stories below him, he almost regretted loving him. If he hadn't ever loved him then he wouldn't have to feel the pain of him hitting the concrete too. But Sakusa knew that would make him selfish too.  
  
<span;> _Just humour us_  
<span;> _Achilles_  
<span;> _Achilles come down_  
<span;> _Won't you get up off_  
<span;> _Get up off the roof_  
  
<span;>Osamu wasn't here. He wasn't here and Kiyoomi worried that he might be the only breathing person who could talk Atsumu away from that fucking ledge. Maybe Osamu was inside the building, running up the stairs, frantically getting to the roof. Maybe he was about to burst through the door and grab his twin in tight arms, pulling him away. Pulling him to safety.  
  
<span;> _Achilles_  
<span;> _Achilles_  
<span;> _Achilles come down, won't you_  
<span;> _Get up off_  
<span;> _Get up off the roof?_  
  
<span;>Osamu is at work.  
  
<span;> _The self is not so weightless_  
<span;> _Nor whole and unbroken_  
<span;> _Remember the pact of our youth_  
  
<span;>"Atsumu, please! Think of your brother!"  
  
<span;> _Where you go_  
<span;> _I'm going_  
<span;> _So jump and I'm jumping_  
<span;> _Since there is no me without you_  
  
<span;>Atsumu's face didn't change. Sure, Sakusa couldn't see his face very well, but he could tell that it was an expressionless block of stone. He didn't even seem to notice when it started to rain.  
  
<span;> _Soldier on_  
<span;> _Achilles_  
<span;> _Achilles come down_  
<span;> _Won't you get up off_  
<span;> _Get up off the roof?_  
  
<span;>No one seemed to see him. Everyone walked past as this boy was about to jump to his death because he thought no one loved him. Sakusa loved him. Too much.  
  
<span;> _Loathe the way they light candles in Rome_  
<span;> _But love the sweet air of the votives_  
<span;> _Hurt and grieve but don't suffer alone_  
<span;> _Engage with the pain as a motive_  
  
<span;>Sakusa wanted to scream. And- if Atsumu did end up jumping- he wondered if he would scream too.  
  
<span;> _Today of all days_  
<span;> _See_  
<span;> _How the most dangerous thing is to love_  
<span;> _How you will heal and you'll rise above_  
  
<span;>Sakusa wanted to know what was going through his mind. He wanted to know what to say. He wanted to know what to say to fix it. He had to fix it. He had to know what Atsumu was thinking.  
  
<span;> _Achilles_  
<span;> _Achilles_  
<span;> _Achilles_  
<span;> _Jump now_  
<span;> _You are absent of cause_  
<span;> _Or excuse_  
  
<span;> _So self-indulgent_  
<span;> _And self-referential_  
<span;> _No audience could ever want you_  
  
<span;> _You crave the applause_  
<span;> _Yet hate the attention_  
<span;> _Then miss it, your act is a ruse_  
  
<span;> _It is empty, Achilles_  
<span;> _So end it all now_  
<span;> _It's a pointless resistance_  
<span;> _For you_  
  
<span;>"Atsumu, I love you."  
  
<span;>An angel falling into hell. A swan with no wings. A heart falling like rain. A man, jumping off of a five story building. A suicide. An "I love you" that was a little bit too quite. Two men, the rain dissolving one and drowning the other.

<span;> _Today of all days_  
<span;> _See_  
<span;> _How the most dangerous thing is to love_ </span;></span;></span;>


End file.
